Supernatural Gems
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: What if a gem survived the war uncorrupted, what if he found the Winchesters? MADNESS, THAT'S WHAT!


Supernatural Gems

It didn't feel real when my gem shattered, there was the sensation of flying as the blast sent me into the air. Searing heat when my body still able to feel pain, but that quickly past as the lights and the battlefield around me faded. The only reason I knew I could be alive at this point was because I was a gem, a race of ancient warriors and colonizers that, by the time I tell this story, will probably be a long dead race.

Somewhere between lift off and smack down, my body went poof and all that was left was my gem blazing on the inside with an exterior of the most shining white imaginable. The backstory to my current situation was the war, a war that consumed my race as we killed each other for some reason that we all long since forgot. It was the last day and there were so few of us left. The war ended with no victory each side pulled out their last weapon and the batllefield burst beneath us, when the dust had cleared all that was left was ash and dust.

I can't tell you how long I floated through the dark, time had no meaning anymore. And then I found myself pulled to a new dark, a dark that seemed alive, ancient, and downright devillish.

It was cold, so very cold, yet all around I could see an endless inferno, I was floating in front of a man be tortured, at the beggining his body was a glow of white light, he looked at me once I thought it was nothing because nobody else seemed to ever look at me or even notice me, but it was in his eyes that I saw the truth, he saw me and I saw him. What seemed like years passed of never ending torture, it was torture to even watch I can't imagine how it would feel. When he could take no more he was offered a way out, if he tortured the others that lay beside him he would no longer be tortured, having been broken by his time in this pit he stood from his place on a rack and began to torture the others his glow having long since faded to dust.

Just when I was going to lose hope that this man would ever escape something extrordinary happened, a miracle.

From far across this burning place there came a light, not just one but hundreds, maybe even thousands of lights, they fought their way across this place. Heading straight toward us, those that had been torturing these people had stopped when they saw this light and I could hear plain as day the sole thought that went through all of their minds, 'angels.'

It was not long before I could see their faces. Their light was blinding but after looking at them for so long it didn't bother me. They called to each other in a noise that I had not heard since the earliest days of gemkind, it had been so very long since then that I only understood three words.

'Save Dean Winchester!'

When the angels finally made it to Dean it turned out to be the person I had seen and observed in silence all this time. He stood guarding himself from them, but then he seemed to sense why they were here.

One among them came up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Within a few moments light seemed to refill his being if only to the extend that he was no longer quite so broken and lifeless. The angel then spread his wings and took Dean up, far above this barren place, and vanished from sight. The last thing I heard before the world faded back to black was an angel say for all the world to hear. "Dean Winchester has been saved!"

Again, through the dark I drifted.

Again, time meant absolutely nothing, then gravity kicked in.

Trust me when I say falling through this place is confusing at best, my body told me I was falling, but everything else said nothing at all.

With no way to discern whether or not I was actually moving I waited for something to happen, and then the light came into view.

Far below there was a pin spot of light, it gradually grew until it came clearly into view, it was a square opening and on the other side was a view of an endless forest going forever on in every direction. My fall felt like it slowed as I aproached, I thought that I would stop just above the opening but the opposite happened.

My fall stopped once I was on the other side of the door, well half stopped.

The door seemed to be keeping a hold on me, not allowing for complete freedom from it, but I was pulling us both down towards the forest. It stopped for real just above the tree tops. Below me there was another portal.

Looked like a big fight was going on. 3 idiots were fighting a bunch of leviathan. But since describing this fight would require effort, I'll skip to the end. (Spoken like a true couch potato)

Dean and the vampire escape Purgatory, 5 minutes later an army of angels showed up to airlift the angel out of there to.

Then the portal pulled me back inside and snapped shut, leaving me once more in the dark.

Floating throught the dark once more. Time seemed to, in its barest sense, held sway this time. Time actually seemed to be going forward for once.

Then that God-aweful noise reached my ears. Imagine all the worst noises anything could make being played all at once from the same spot.

I looked very hard in the direction the noise came from and there, floating in the middle of this void was a cage. It was made of something that made my brain hurt trying to imagine what it was, but the occupant was clearly visible, it was an angel. But it looked.. different, older, and much stronger, but also much more broken than the ones that saved their brother from that forest of monsters. Whatever the reason for it being here, I wanted to talk to it.

'This void's already boring me half to death. What's one thing to keep me company?'

It took awhile but I managed to drift over to the cage. The angel took notice of me when I touched the bars that held him in, it looked old, hell it FELT old, must be wicked stuff to hold this guy.

The angel lunged at me with crazed eyes. Eyes that told me he'd gone insane in this cage. Still, he was just sane enought to speak to me. He spoke in the same language as the other angels so it only took me a moment to understand.

"Who are you!? Lucifer!"

Of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask a question I had no awnser to.

"I honestly don't know been in this place so long I can't remember much except floating in here."

"And where is here for you then, what do you see? The flaming bunnies?"

I had to give him an odd look for that one.

'MAN THIS GUY IS NUTS!' Not that I would ever say that out loud.

"Nothing, just an empty void."

"Then you're not really here." The angel's eyes seemed to gain something akin to composure and he sat down properly to talk.

"Okay, then where are you?"

"Hell." was the angel's short reply

"What's that?"

"A prison, where all evil goes after it dies." The angel slide his hand across the bars and for a moment there was a breeze that came from him.

"Then what are you in for?

"I commited no crime, those Winchester's threw me in here with my brother Lucifer. But he has since escaped, I'm all alone in this dahm cage!" (I surmise that when Cas molitoved him that the guy he was riding died and Micheal flew back alone.)

"He escaped? Then why can't you?"

The angel grew crazed once again.

"He escaped! Dahm that bastard angel, giving him a vessel to escape the cage. If only I could get a..."

The angel looked our gem warrior dead in the eyes. With what seemed like a spark of sanity and hope surfacing in his eyes.

"Say..." The angel stood and walked to the edge of the cage.

"If I could get a vessel, I can leave. You want to get out of where you are correct?"

"..." It didn't take long for the gem to pick up what this insane angel was putting down. "Ya, but I don't think I really have much of a body back where I come from..."

"Not a problem, say yes, and we both escape our prisons. Whatever damage your body sustained to put you here I will repair."

'Well... looks like this is a way out.'

"Alright . What shall I call you, if you're going to be using me as a vessel I'd like to know."

The angel let out and sigh of relieve and smiled as he took a bow.

"Micheal, archangel of the Lord. And since you have no name, how about I bestow one upon you?"

"Lay it on me."

"Very well, Adam, will you be my vessel so we may both be free?"

With an excited grin, Adam gave his answer.

"Yes."

The angel closed his eyes and let off a glow brighter than anything Adam had ever seen. Then it all went blank...


End file.
